Stay Away From Polyjuice Potion
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: One would think that after second year, Hermione and her friends would stay away from Polyjuice Potion. Hermione and her Boyfriend don't, and end up with a problem. Established Harry/Hermione. One-Shot. Complete. See Challenge at end of story.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

 **So Earlier today I read a story called The Comfort of Another by Excradrilbur3. It had an interesting concept, in that Hermione and Harry use polyjuice and switch into each other before getting intimate. That said...without spoiling the story, it took a rather dark turn early on.**

 **On the plus side, it inspired this little one-shot.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Poppy Pomfrey had been the healer at Hogwarts School f Witchcraft and Wizardry for many years. It was a job the witch enjoyed. It was relatively easy, yet it was a very necessary job.

Witches and Wizards could endure a great deal more damage than non-magicals. And, with few exceptions, magic could heal quicker than non-magical medicine. That said, she worked in a school were students spent nine months a year for seven years learning in. Anyone who ever dealt with children could tell you that children will have accidents, cause trouble, and get hurt.

This was especially true in a school that taught magic, were a misspoken or hasty word could cause severe injury or even death if not treated quickly enough.

Most of what Poppy dealt with however were relatively minor injuries, usually caused by incorrectly worded spells or inaccurate wand movements. Next on the list were ailments such as insomnia, colds, upset stomachs, or female students going through their period. These things were usually simple to treat, usually requiring a simple healing spell or a single potion to deal with.

Also fairly common, but sometimes requiring a bit more work to fix, were the purposeful ailments. Student cursing themselves to get out of class, fighting between students, and pranks. These things sometimes took some work or deductive skills to figure out, and most of the time were again simple to treat, though occasionally a harder case came through her infirmary doors.

What she rarely had to deal with were serious injures, potentially life threatening. Though Pomfrey had to admit that since Harry Potter had come to the school five years earlier, that had increased in frequency. Somehow that boy kept getting into dangerous situations, though not necessarily through any fault of his own (though it occasionally was his fault).

She had hoped that his girlfriend Hermione Granger (she was so pleased when they showed up to the Yule Ball together, earning her a few extra galleons from Minerva who thought it would take longer for Potter to to realize his friends feelings. Pomfrey however was of the opinion that Granger was too smart not to use the opportunity presented by the ball.) would be able to keep Harry from life threatening situations. Sadly, as the last two tasks of the tournament proved, it hadn't exactly worked out. Still, Poppy was glad to see the two students had stuck together

She had provided Granger (and a few other girls, discreetly of course) anti-pregnancy potions, at the girls blushing request. And considering how often Granger had returned to get more, the potion only being good a week at a time despite being 100 percent effective when compared to muggle pill, she was sure that Potter and Granger had a rather...busy relationship.

And as much as she may herself disapprove of children being intimate at their age, she would rather they be responsible and ask her for the potion than not. She'd had a few girls come in that hadn't been quite so responsible, and arrangements having to be made.

Poppy was currently going over her potion inventory, taking note of what was empty, expired, or running low, when the alert ward she had on the infirmary doors told her two students had entered her domain. Walking out of the storeroom she kept her various supplies in, Poppy immediately noticed that she was looking at two Hermione Grangers.

Raising an eyebrow, she asked the two girls, "What happened?"

Both girls blushed, but the one on the right, wearing less baggy clothes, said, "Harry and I were...experimenting Madame Pomfrey," the newly turned sixteen year old admitted. "But Harry is...stuck," she finished.

"Mr. Potter?" Poppy asked, turning her attention to the Hermione wearing larger robes, no doubt tailored for a boy.

"Yes?" the baggy clothed Hermione asked.

Poppy sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Alright, Mr. Potter, come over and sit on the bed," she ordered, gesturing to the bed she wanted thee boy stuck in the form of his girlfriend to sit on. "In the meantime, one of you need to tell me exactly what you were experimenting with."

Hermione, the real one, muttered something, and Poppy demanded, "Speak up girl."

"Polyjuice potion," the girl repeated, more loudly.

"I see," Poppy said, now having an idea of what was wrong, though she pulled out her wand to run diagnostic charms on Harry just to confirm her suspicions. "Am I right in guessing you changed into each other and then were intimate?"

"Yes," Harry admitted.

Poppy nodded, and pointed her wand at the parchment she kept beside every bed. Sure enough, the information gathered from her diagnostic spells confirmed what she believed. Taking a breath she asked, already knowing the answer, "Am I also right in guessing that Mr. Potter did not take a contraceptive potion prior to you two becoming intimate?"

The two girls eyes widened.

"What?!"

"I didn't think of that."

Both responses were said simultaneously, and Poppy smirked.

"Polyjuice potion changes you into another person biologically," Poppy explained. "The only thing that doesn't change is your mind and soul. This means that, biologically, you are a woman Harry, and Hermione was biologically a man. In your case Harry, you biologically became Hermione as she was when her hair was plucked. And while the odds are against it, Hermione is a mature young woman capable of bearing children, and for a few days every month, she is fertile. The anti-pregnancy potion doesn't stop that, it just prevents a males sperm from reaching the females eggs. Potions are an outside effect, and not transferred in polyjuice transformations. This means that unless you yourself were on the anti-pregnancy potion beforehand, you would need to take it again before engaging in intimate relations with a man, or someone else polyjuiced into a man, or else risk pregnancy."

"What are you saying Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

"That you are pregnant young man, or perhaps I should say woman," Pomfrey explained. "Polyjuice would typically change you back to yourself in an hour, the one exception is if you became pregnant while under the influence. For one time changes this typically isn't a risk, as the odds are against it. It's more common in prolonged use, though the odds are still against the hair being selected during the appropriate time period, as it renews the change every hour, effectively resetting the clock. That said, every witches magic is geared towards protecting their children, don't ask me why as I don't know. And since you became a witch, your own magic became, if only for an hour female. Changing back would force the abortion of your child, and your magic has actively fought against the change. So now we come to the crux of the problem. The only way for you to change back is to abort the child, and it must be done within the first three weeks. After three weeks, your magic will accept the changes, and they will become permanent."

"So I'm pregnant, but would have to abort the child to become myself again?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

Harry was silent a moment, before Hermione sat down next to the boy turned girl. Putting an arm around her now female boyfriend, Hermione said, "I...I never thought we'd be in this situation Harry. At least not this way. I always knew there was a chance I could forget something and end up pregnant, but I didn't think you would."

"What would you have done if you ended up pregnant with my child?" Harry asked.

"I would have kept it I think," Hermione admitted. "I can't say I would have for sure, but I'd like to think I would have."

The two teens were silent a few moments, and Poppy decided to speak again. "You have two weeks to safely decide what to do, waiting until that third week is pushing things however. That said, you have two basic choices. You can have the abortion, and change back to the old you. Or you can keep the child and do nothing, in which case you would go through the rest of your life as Ms. Granger's twin." She waved her wand and privacy curtains rolled out of the supply room to surround the bed. "I'll keep you here until you decide, Ms. Granger," the girl in question turned to her, "I trust you will be able to get Mr. Potter's assignments during his time here?"

"Of course," the girl confirmed.

"In that case, I'll leave the two of you to discuss the issue. But please remember, you have time to decide."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **12 Years Later**

Emma Potter smiled as she waved to her family from the Hogwarts express her mother's hand.

The twelve year old girl had just missed the September first deadline to attend Hogwarts last year, having been born September 5th, and she was excited to attend.

Waving back at her was her mother Hermione Potter, her mom Harriet 'Harry' Potter, and her younger sister, Charlotte. While Emma had black hair and green eyes, the five year old Charlotte had brown hair and eyes, much like her parents.

Hermione and Harry looked almost exactly alike, the only difference between them being Harry's dyed black and pixie-cut hair, while Hermione kept her natural brown hair, worn long, which was currently tied up in a bun.

Her parents similar appearances were the result of a potion accident that turned Harry into Hermione's twin. Luckily for Charlotte, the two had wanted a second child and after some research were able to have her without any problems arising from the two genetically identical women. Though they had never explained their research.

Still, despite this, they had told Emma to have fun, learn all he could, and whatever she did, to stay away from Polyjuice Potion.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **So I hope you enjoyed. If you're wondering how they stayed together, let's just say that wasn't the first time they used polyjuice potion in my head, and not necessarily with both of them them using it...**

 **To be honest, I wanted to write a longer story, detailing the pregnancy, Harry and Hermione's relationship, and how they dealt with Voldemort and the school with this...But I don't have the motivation. To that end, I give this challenge, which I will also have posted in my Challenges Forum: Write a story where, after taking polyjuice to 'experiment' with, his girlfriend get's Harry pregnant.**

 **For further detail's see my Pregnant Harry Challenge, which can be found in my Forums**

 **Please Review, Check out the Challenges in My Forums and the Stories I have for Adoption under the Title,** ** _Please Adopt Me_**


End file.
